enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Gojko Šušak
Gojko Šušak (Široki Brijeg, 16. ožujka 1945. – Zagreb, 3. svibnja 1998.), hrvatski političar. Ministar obrane Republike Hrvatske od 1991. do svoje smrti 1998. i jedan od najbližih suradnika predsjednika Franje Tuđmana. Mladost Hrvatski političar Gojko Šušak rođen je 16. travnja 1945. u Širokom Brijegu (BiH) kao šesto dijete u obitelji Ante i Stane Šušak, u (kako je sam naveo) NDH. Njegov otac i brat nestaju tijekom Drugog svjetskog rata. Zadnji put viđeni su pri ulasku partizanskih snaga u Zagreb. Kao omladinac sudjeluje na Omladinskoj radnoj akciji Bubanj potok u Beogradu. http://www.moljac.hr/biografije/susak.htm Istovremeno njegov brat Jozo šef je Vojnog odsjeka u Širokom Brijegu (ranije Lištica). Nakon mature 1963. upisuje Pedagošku akademiju u Rijeci. Studirao je matematiku i fiziku u Rijeci a pred pozivom za služenje vojnog roka u JNA bježi preko granice ostavljajući na Krku suprugu i tek rođenu kćer. Put ga preko Austrije vodi sve do Kanade. Život u Kanadi U Kanadi je djelovao kao gospodarstvenik, ali i kao politički i društveno angažirani čovjek, pa je obnašao niz dužnosti: * predsjednik hrvatsko-kanadske kulturne federacije * predsjednik Zaklade za hrvatske studije * ravnatelj Hrvatske škole u Ottawi. Poznato je da je Šušak bio domaćin budućem hrvatskom prvom predsjedniku Franji Tuđmanu za vrijeme njegovih posjeta hrvatskoj emigraciji u Kanadi . U Kanadi je pomagao u organiziranju hrvatskih škola i sudjelovao u različitim hrvatskim organizacijama. Petkom popodne skupljao je hrvatsku djecu dok bi njihovi roditelji odlazili u kupovinu i odvodio ih na sate hrvatskog jezika. Zajedno sa Augustom Brekalom i svojim bratom Brankom organizirao je i nogometni klub Jadran. U Kanadi radi svakakve poslove od nekvalificiranog radnika u građevini do rada u pečenjarnici i pizzeriji. Nakon nekog vremena postaje suvlasnik u maloj soboslikarskoj tvrtki. U službenoj biografiji to je rečeno ovako: "manager of Kentucky Fried Chickens, president of Susak Enterprises Ltd., vice-president of GG Decor-Interior Design". Uz to u službenoj biografiji navodi kako je na uglednom University of Ottawa uspješno položio 36 tečajeva iz područja upravljanja, računovodstva, računala i komunikacija, te da je svoj akademski uzlet okrunio diplomiranjem informatike u praksi. U Kanadi je bio predsjednik Hrvatsko-kanadske kulturne federacije čiji je bio i utemeljitelj 1987. Također je bio predsjednik Zaklade za Hrvatske studije, ravnatelj Hrvatske škole u Ottawi, te osnivač i predsjednik katedre Hrvatskog jezika na sveučilištu Waterloo. U Kanadi 1973. ženi se Đurđom, tada socijalnom radnicom, porijeklom iz Ozlja (kod Karlovca). Nakon vjenčanja preselili su se u kuću na Walkley Roadu, a kasnije s troje djece u drugu kuću u predgrađu u ulicu Greyrock Crescent gdje će susjedi Gojka zvati Jerry. Zajedno s njima živjela je i Šuškova majka. Kuća je bila u priličnom lošem stanju tako da su vjernici iz hrvatske Katoličke crkve svojim dobrovoljnim radom stavili na nju novi krov. U tom braku rodit će se troje djece: Katarina, Tomislav i Jelena. Političko djelovanje ostvaruje u suradnji s norvalskim franjevcima s kojima je u hrvatski franjevački samostan u Chichagu slao pisama-bombe. Svoja politička stajališta izražava i tako da svinju na kojoj je napisao Tito zatvara u mrtvački sanduk i osobno nosi po Ottawi. U Ottawi predsjedava tamošnjim ogrankom Hrvatskog narodnog vijeća. Domaćin je prve kanadske turneje predsjednika Republike Hrvatske Franje Tuđmana i glavni organizator prikupljanja dobrotvornih priloga za Hrvatsku demokratsku zajednicu. U Hrvatsku se vraća 1989., a u veljači 1990. u svojstvu jednog od "oficira za vezu" HDZ-a s pripadnicima ondašnje milicije nadgleda prijevoz iseljenika od zagrebačkog aerodroma Pleso do dvorane Lisinski, gdje je održan Prvi opći sabor HDZ-a. Iz Kanade je HDZ-u navodno donio 4 milijuna dolara. Taj je novac odigrao veliku ulogu u predizbornoj kampanji jer druge stranke nisu mogle skupiti ni približno toliko novca. Šuškov doprinos u stvaranju suverene Hrvatske mini|Predsjednik RH Franjo Tuđman i ministar obrane Gojko Šušak u obilasku bojišnice 1995. mini|lijevo|Predsjednik RH [[Franjo Tuđman i ministar obrane RH Gojko Šušak 26. kolovoza 1995. u Vlaku slobode kojim su Zagreb i Split bili ponovno spojeni željezničkom prugom preko Knina]] Kada su u Hrvatskoj zapuhali novi demokratski vjetrovi 1989./1990., vraća se nakon 21 godina emigracije, a u povodu održavanja 1. Općeg Sabora Hrvatske demokratske zajednice. Nakon pobjede HDZ-a na prvim slobodnim višestranačkim izborima 1990., Gojko Šušak je bio imenovan ministrom iseljeništva, 1991. u vladi Stipe Mesića. Tu dužnost obnaša oko godinu dana uglavnom putujući po iseljeničkim zajednicama pozivajući Hrvate (uglavnom po Njemačkoj) da se vrate u domovinu, ali i da se pripreme za njezinu obranu. Zatim biva imenovan zamjenikom ministra obrane Martina Špegelja i konačno u rujnu 1991. ministrom obrane. Izbor za ministra obrane prihvatio je mirno, kao jedan od mnogih mogućih oblika služenja domovini, o čemu je sanjao u iseljeništvu. U intervjuu koji je 3. travnja 1992. dao Jasni Babić iskreno priznaje kako to mjesto nije očekivao, te da za taj posao nije osposobljen: "Nisam čak nikad služio vojsku. Istina, mnogo sam o tome čitao, ali nikad nisam ni sanjao o ratu. Posljednje o čemu bih maštao je mjesto ministra obrane jedne države." U Zagrebu živi u vili u elitnom dijelu gradu u stambenom prostoru od 237 četvornih metara. Tada ga se se sumnjičilo da je stan uređivan novcem Ministarstva obrane. S druge strane prebacivan mu je nepotizam jer se njegova supruga Đurđa zaposlila u Hrvatskoj izvještajnoj službi (HIS) kao šefica kadrovskog odjela. Uz to u Ministarstvu obrane na ključne dužnosti postavlja rođake Miljenka Galića i Miljenka Crnca, te kumove Miljenka Filipovića, Antu Rosu, Antu Gotovinu, Matu Radoša, Ljubu Ćesića Rojsa, Dunju Lozić, itd. Šušak je duboko i potpuno bio svjestan da se treba pripremati i za najgoru varijantu u raspletu tzv. jugoslavenske krize. Govoreći o tome bio je vrlo uvjerljiv i teško je bilo ne složiti se s njim. Bio je čovjek koji je razumio i podupirao potrebu prikupljanja dokumenata i objavljivanje knjiga o Domovinskom ratu. U hrvatsku povijest ulazi kao uspješan ratni ministar obrane. Šuškova velika zasluga je i pravovremena priprema obrane hrvatskog naroda u Bosni i Hercegovini. Bio je jako popularan u braniteljskoj populaciji. Kao ratni ministar dao je nemjerljiv doprinos u ustrojavanju, jačanju i ratnim operacijama Hrvatske vojske a njegovo kratko izvješće "Gospodine Predsjedniče, zadatak je izvršen!" postala je sinonimom za sve pobjedničke operacije Hrvatske vojske i Hrvatskih snaga vođene tijekom Domovinskog rata. Bolest i smrt Nakon operativnih zahvata na plućima, odstranjeno mu je slijepo crijevo. Zbog bolesti putuje u Sjedinjene Države, a voditelj lječničkog konzilija Andrija Hebrang prešućuje javnosti da odlazi u bolnicu Walter Reed. Nakon naglog pogoršanja i nekontroliranog širenja bolesti preminuo je 3. svibnja u 21:30 h u Kliničkoj bolnici Dubrava. Pokopan je 7. svibnja 1998. na zagrebačkom groblju Mirogoj u Aleji hrvatskih branitelja. Posmrtno je promaknut u čin stožernog generala Hrvatske vojske. Uloga u Hrvatskoj demokratskoj zajednici mini|Grob Gojka Šuška na [[Mirogoju]] Gojko Šušak bio je nakon 1. Općeg Sabora HDZ-a (1990.) u samoj vrhu stranke i nakon 2. Općeg sabora HDZ-a održanom u listopadu 1993. izabran je za potpredsjednika HDZ-a. Nakon istupanja Josipa Manolića i Stjepana Mesića iz HDZ-a 1994. smatran je "broj 2" odmah iza predsjednika Franje Tuđmana. Njegov zadnji javni govor održao je na 4. Općem saboru HDZ-a u veljači 1998. Tada je govorio o potrebi poštivanja prava zaštite hrvatske manjine u drugim državama ističući posebice Bosnu i Hercegovinu tvrdeći: "Bez toga nema mira, stabilnosti i međusobnog povjerenja."''Hrvatsko slovo: Uz sedmu obljetnicu smrti ministra obrane RH: Gojko Šušak. Priznanja i počasti HDZ je u proljeću 1999. osnovala Zajednicu branitelja "Gojko Šušak". U Širokom Brijegu jedan trg nosi njegovo ime i na njemu se se nalazi njegov spomenik. U Širokom Brijegu se se od njegove smrti svake godine održava memorijalni nogometni turnir u njegovu čast. Na njemu sudjeluju momčadi iz BiH i Hrvatske.http://www.sirokibrijeg.ba/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=1073&Itemid=96 Datoteka:Juan M. Varea-ŠB-turnir-GŠ.jpg|Juan Manuel Varea u akciji na memorijalnom turniru Gojko Šušak Datoteka:Turnir Šušak-uručenje trofeja.jpg|Uručenje trofeja pobjedniku turnira 2010. Kontroverze Silber i Little pišu u knjizi "Smrt Jugoslavije" Silber, Little: Yugoslavia - Death of a Nation, revised and updated edition, Penguin books 1997, s. 140 (navodi to i New York Times New York Times: Gojko Susak, Defense Minister of Croatia, Is Dead at 53), da se Šušak hvalio da je upravo on ispalio prve hice u sukobu kod Borovog sela, u jednom od najranijih okršaja u Domovinskom ratu, i time dao Srbima iz Borova sela povod za ustanak. Za razliku od Silbera i Littlea, David Binder, autor teksta u New York Times, ne navodi izvor informacije. Jedan od najutjecajnijih kanadskih magazina Saturday Night u svom dvobroju (prosinac 1997./siječanj 1998.) opisao ga je kao: "pizza-mana iz Ottawe koji je upalio fitilj na Balkanu, okrenuo svoju vojsku protiv kanadskih mirovnih snaga i izrastao u jednog od najodvratnijih europskih čvrstorukaša". U dnevnim novinama Glas Slavonije ( 3. ožujka 2000.) nekad visokopozicionirani član HDZ-a Josip Manolić optužuje Šuška za krijumčarenje droge. http://www.aimpress.ch/dyn/pubs/archive/data/200010/01026-003-pubs-zag.htm Kako Manolić tvrdi na njegov upit zašto to čini Šušak je odgovarao da to čini zbog Hrvatske. Puno ranije (1994.) u interviewu listu Feral Tribune Manolić Šuška proglašava jednom od "zapreka ostvarenju sporazuma s Muslimanima". Literatura *Ujević, Dunja (2003.): ''Ministar obrane - jedno sjećanje na Gojka Šuška, Alfa, Zagreb Izvori * * * Poveznice * Vlada Republike Hrvatske * Hrvatski ministri obrane * Domovinski rat * Herceg-Bosna * Hrvatska demokratska zajednica * Hrvati u Kanadi Vanjske poveznice * http://siroki-brijeg.hr/susak.htm - Spomen stranica * http://hakave.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=783&Itemid=137 - Portal Hrvatskog kulturnog vijeća - članak ''Tko i zašto prešućuje Gojka Šuška Kategorija:Hrvatski političari od 1989. Kategorija:Ministri u Vladi Republike Hrvatske Kategorija:Životopisi, Široki Brijeg